Something Special
by MJThompson19
Summary: Blaine has a blog. He spends most of his nights on it, but one night in particular is special. a short blogger!klaine ficlet. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Blaine opened his MacBook and stared mindlessly out his window as he waited for the screen to load. He really was letting Tumblr take over his life. After he transferred to McKinley, he didn't really have any friends at school except for his next door neighbor, Quinn. When she had introduced him to the blogging site months ago, he never thought he'd be this addicted. It just opened up his world to so many different people. His afternoon routine usually went like this: he'd rush home from school and immediately log on, scroll through his dash for hours while mindlessly doing his homework, then realize it was 2:30 in the morning and decide to go to bed.

And this happened every day. Blaine barely left his room. He wasn't a hermit, he just really liked the simplicity of talking to people on the internet. Tumblr was a place where he could just be himself. No on judged him for his love of musicals and Disney or his obsession with classic literature. Most importantly, it was a place where he could say he was gay and not get harassed.

Blaine scrolled carelessly though his dash, reblogging the occasional photo set, before he stopped on a particular post. He smiled as he read through the text post.

**Do you ever just walk through the hallways at your school and wonder what the people are like in bed? Today, my victim was the president of the celibacy club. She's petite, brunette, and wears pantsuits. So, I bet she's real freaky in the sack ;)**

_youmoveme_ was his favorite blog he followed. Blaine wasn't quite sure what actually constituted being "Tumblr Famous", but _youmoveme_ was probably the best example he could come up with. This blog had a bevy of loyal and constant followers. So he was always flooded with questions. His followers tried to pry their way into his life. The blogger refused to identify himself, other that the fact he was, in fact, male. Blaine was pretty sure that he was gay as well. Or maybe he just wished.

Blaine typed out what he thought was a witty response. He didn't want to come across as too eager or just plain dumb. He reread what he wrote and almost pressed send. Instead, he pressed his finger on the delete button. This whole thing was a fantasy. This guy was too cool to be true.

Over the course of the evening, Blaine went through his normal routine, chatting with Quinn and eating frozen pizza. He added new gifs to his collection and read every post that _youmoveme_ blogged that night.

As he scrolled through, he saw that _youmoveme_ started replying to some anon messages he was getting, which he rarely did. He stated that he didn't really want to clog up everyone's dashes with pointless blather from jerks who had nothing better to do than be mean. It was just the normal stuff: rude anons trolling because they had nothing better to do. Blaine decided that he was going to send him a nicer message.

He impulsively typed out, "Hey just wanted to say that I love your blog. I always check yours first when I get home. Thanks for giving me something to look forward to."

He looked at it, sighed, and pressed the ask button.

He kept refreshing his dash for over an hour, just hoping for some acknowledgement of his message. But, nothing. After a while, he just felt grumpy.

Just after he decided to go to bed and read for a while, the little red 1 popped up next to the inbox icon. Blaine clicked on it. "It's probably just from Quinn," he thought as he furrowed his brow.

His eyes popped when he saw that _youmoveme_ actually answered him back, privately.

**Hey thanks for the message. Honestly, I've had a bad day (these asinine anons aren't helping) and that message was well timed :)**

Blaine breathed heavily as he typed out a response.

_No problem, I just like letting people know they're awesome._

**Well thanks. Not many people here leave the nicest messages. It's nice to have someone just be kind on here for a change.**

_Ha, kind is my middle name._

**If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? You know, so I know who I'm talking to.**

Blaine blinked and responded as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation.

_Blaine. Blaine Anderson._

**Blaine "Kind" Anderson. I guess it has a certain ring to it...**

_Want to return the favor? Just, you know, so I know who __I'm__ talking to._

**Haha, not so fast! You didn't really think I was going to give it up that easily, did you?**

_Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it? ;)_

**You keep being kind, Blaine Anderson, and we'll see.**

_Why __don't__ you give out your name? You don't really reveal too much about yourself on here. Is it just supposed to be all part of the mystery or..._

**At my school, I get bullied a lot for just being who I am. I'm just overly cautious with letting people in. And the internet is a scary place...**

_No, I get it. It's hard to see who's being real and who's just a jerk. The kids at my school are awful. People get thrown in dumpsters and slushies dumped on them. It's like a war zone._

**Sounds like my school. I have to keep a change of clothes in my locker. So many shirts ruined.**

_Wow, I thought it was just at my school._

**Haha, I guess not. Where do you go to school?**

_In Ohio._

**Well, maybe it's a state thing, I go to school in Ohio too.**

_Wow, small world._

**Yeah...**

Blaine rubbed his face in his hands. In a million years, he would have never guessed he'd be having this conversation.

_Do you mind if I ask why your day was bad?_

**Just the jocks at my school. They just like to push me into lockers. Normally, I just brush it off. But today, my cheek got cut on one of the hinges. And there were people around and no one did anything. I just let it bother me all day.**

_I'm sorry. _

**It's not your fault I'm gay and the school neanderthals have no sense of tolerance. And I seem to be the only gay kid at my school. Or at least the only who's out of the closet.**

Blaine's eyes widened. He scrambled to type something coherent.

_Um, you know when people say that they know how you feel but they really just can't think of what to say? Well, I actually know how you feel._

**What do you mean?**

_I'm gay too._

Blaine waited for a few minutes. Should he not have told him that? He typed out another message and sent it, as he chewed on his bottom lip. He was so nervous, he thought he was going to pass out.

_Just so you know, It will get better. I've had my fair share of tormentors. But I turned out all right._

**How did you deal with it?**

_I guess I just chose not to be the victim, you know? I let bullies chase me away when I was younger and it's something I'll always regret. But then I moved from my school in Columbus and transferred. And I've never pretended to be anything I'm not here. You just need to stand up and be the strong person you are._

**Jeeze, Blaine Anderson, you are wise indeed. How old are you?**

_17._

**You're younger than me by a whole year and still so much smarter. You know, it was nice talking to you Blaine.**

_You too._

**I'm going to go to bed. Early glee club practice tomorrow. Night.**

_Night._

Blaine paused for a second, then sent one more message.

_Remember, all you need is courage._

Blaine hit ask and went to the kitchen to get a water bottle.

When he sat back down in his chair, he noticed his follower count went up by one.

_youmoveme_ had started following him.

Before he could even text Quinn to tell her, he had a new message.

**You really are something special - Kurt.**

Blaine smiled. This night had really turned around.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! I'm still thinking of expanding, but we'll see…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, all the people that have read and reviewed have made me feel so happy and I just wanted to thank you. I don't really know if what I write is any good, but you guys keep me writing and posting.**

**Secondly, I'm not sure if I like this. It's not really where I was planning on going with it, but everything kept spilling out and I couldn't stop. We'll see if I keep going.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Incoming text (Monday, 3:45 pm):

You still with us, Anderson? Jesus, I thought we'd lost you last week.

_Shut up Quinn. I haven't been that unreachable._

Spare me, please. I know you've been texting non stop with Tumblr boy. I can't believe you finally talked to him. I just don't get why you won't tell me anything about him! Come on! GIVE ME DETAILS, BOY!

_Look, just because he gave me his number doesn't mean that he wants the whole world to know who he is._

What's that supposed to mean?

_He just doesn't want to put too much about himself out on the internet. One day we started talking and he just kind of started opening up and now we're friends I guess. But he's made it clear that he likes being anonymous and he trusts me, so I don't really think I should tell you._

Whatever.

_Look, can we just drop it? I have stuff I have to do. And so do you. Don't you have some glee club thing?_

Yeah. When are going to going so that I don't have to go through this hell alone?

_I seriously just moved here! I don't want to get in over my head with any school commitments before I'm settled._

It's been two months... You'll be fine.

_Can I just take a rain check for now?_

Fine. But don't think this gets you off the hook, I promised the group I'd get you eventually.

_How do they even know who I am?_

Well, they don't really. I just said I knew a boy that could sing really well and our captains have been trying to get me to ask you for a month now.

_Oh, that's comforting._

Look, don't be so scared. They'll love you! You know I do.

_Thanks, Q. I'll talk to you later, I have to go finish my book for english._

Ok, see you online in a bit, ahahah

Blaine tossed his phone onto his bed, wincing as it narrowly missed the wall. Now that Kurt had let Blaine into his life, he felt even more nervous communicating with him. He was constantly scripting the perfect messages and replies to Kurt's posts and it was taking way too long. So Kurt suggested swapping numbers. Blaine prayed his parents didn't question the spike in his text messaging. They had texted all last week.

Blaine unzipped his backpack and pulled out his reading for the evening. _The Sun Also Rises _by Ernest Hemingway. He'd read it twice before, but he always like rereading books. It was comforting, knowing what was going to happen. Reading about Brett and Jake's doomed love affair wasn't the most uplifting experience, but Blaine enjoyed the journey.

He skimmed a few pages before rubbing his forehead and setting the book down on his desk. School didn't seem like a priority at all any more. But, it wasn't like he'd really enjoyed it much anyway. His classmates were annoying and the work was terribly easy. Blaine spent the days staring at the clock and trying to will the hands to move quicker. He finished his homework at lunch and bolted home to spend the rest of the evening in front of his laptop. Occasionally, Quinn would come over and they'd spend their time just sitting in his room, with both their laptops out, humming along to his carefully created iTunes playlists. There wasn't much conversation, but that's how they liked it anyway. Spending hours humming along to Young the Giant and Foster the People while the mindlessly reblogged each other.

He jumped out of his haze when his phone buzzed. Leaping over to his bed, the box springs shook noisily as he grabbed his phone and rolled onto his back. Now that he and Kurt were mutually following each other, their relationship began to grow. They realized that they had similar interests, like singing and musicals. Kurt thought it was amazing that there was another boy in the state of Ohio that actually enjoyed those same things. He explained to Blaine in a long text one day that most of the people at his school were into football and cheerleading, while Kurt was more into glee club. Blaine admired Kurt for his fierceness. He had always loved singing and wanted to join McKinley's glee club, but was always too scared to audition. And now that Quinn had told him that she was supposed to recruit him, he never wanted her to know he even had thought about joining. The more invisible he was, the easier it would be to get through the day.

Blaine smiled as he opened his phone, seeing that Kurt had texted him.

**Good evening, Mr. Anderson :)**

_Ah, and a good evening to you too, Kurt._

**You finished your book yet?**

_No, they just got to Pamplona. Still got a bit to go..._

**Well, take a break. Talk to meeeee! I'm bored.**

_Tumblr's not really cutting it tonight?_

**Not really. My dash is kind of dead. Sigh. Maybe I'll clean my room.**

Blaine surveyed his room, eye the pile of clothes on the ground that he'd been meaning to put away for a week and the stacks of magazines and books that were propping up his acoustic guitar. His walls were plastered with posters and drawings and his desk was littered with old papers and empty Diet Coke cans. It looked like a typical teenage boy's room. He wondered what Kurt's room looked like. His mind drifted to a spacious room with a large bed covered in soft, cream colored sheets with framed black and white photos on the walls and vanilla candles burning on a dark wood dresser.

_I know we've only known each other for week, but I can't imagine your room needing much cleaning._

**Ok, cleaning, reorganizing. Same thing ;)**

_So, how was your day?_

**Normal, I guess. Went to class, had glee club practice. Now I'm scrolling through my barren dashboard.**

_Can I try to make your day more exciting?_

**Haha, you can try.**

_Well, rumor is that I am a world class joke teller._

**You've got to be kidding me.**

_Uh, why couldn't the kid get into the pirate movie?_

**Why?**

_It was rated ARRRRRGHH_

**... That was the lamest joke ever.**

_But you're laughing, right?_

**No.**

_I see. And the fact you just posted it on your blog has nothing to do with the fact that it was hilarious?_

**I'm just posting to warn everyone not to ever laugh that horrible attempt at a joke.**

_Fine, don't acknowledge my amazing joke telling skills. Well, I'm going to veg for a while and scroll mindlessly through my dashboard._

**Good life choice.**

Blaine set his phone down on the bed and grabbed his laptop. He laid down and refreshed the pages, settling down for a nice evening of doing nothing. Blaine smiled absentmindedly. His relationship with Kurt made him happy. It was just easy.

* * *

><p>Later in the week, Blaine was texting furiously while he sat with Quinn in their local coffee shop, the Lima Bean. She glanced at Blaine over the top of her caramel latte, rolling her eyes as she spied his furrowed brow and cheeks flushing red.<p>

"What's Lover Boy up to now," she drawled after taking a long sip of her drink.

"He's refusing to send me a picture of his face."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I guess that's... What if he's a creepy old guy? Maybe he's trying to kidnap you and doesn't want you to know."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I just figured we're comfortable with each other now. I mean, he's seen my face before."

"Because you're a camera whore and post stupid pictures of you eating and brushing your hair and shit. I'm sure he's seen way more than he wants to."

"God, do you always have to be so cruel?" Blaine whined.

Quinn smiled fondly and patted Blaine on the cheek.

"It's called wit."

Blaine scowled at her.

"Why does it make you so upset? Maybe he just likes his privacy."

Blaine didn't look up from his phone.

"I just don't understand why he's so weird about it. I mean, we were talking about getting hair cuts and he started talking about they new way he's been styling his hair and I asked him if I could see it and then he got all weird," rambled Blaine, "So I flat out asked him if he'd send me a picture of himself and he said no and won't answer my texts."

"Look, badgering this guy isn't going to get you anywhere. From what you've told me, the fact that this guy even started talking to you is an achievement. He'll open up, just give him time."

Blaine rested his cheek in his hand and looked up at Quinn.

"Why do you have to be wise and right all the time?"

Quinn just laughed and crossed her legs.

* * *

><p>Inbox message, (Thursday, 11:20 pm):<p>

**Hey, sorry I was being weird earlier.**

_You weren't being weird, I was being pushy. Sorry._

**No, I get where you're coming from.**

_I just... We're friends right?_

**_Right..._**

_I just thought that we had become close enough that we could make that step. I know you like your privacy. You know my whole name, what my face looks like, things about where I live. I just have a first name. And honestly, you're so cryptic online. I don't think I'm, you know, entitled to anything. But you can't blame me for thinking we've progressed enough to at least knowing what the other looks like._

**No, I can't. I just don't know how I feel about this.**

_Sorry, You've become this vision in my head. It just don't want this is be only a fantasy._

**Haha, I can promise you, I'm very real**

_Can I just ask why?_

**Why what?**

_Why you're hesitant on sending me a picture._

Five minutes passed before Blaine got an answer.

**Look, I want to thank you for being amazing. You've proven that you're a caring person and you really helped me that first night. I don't want to seem distant, but letting people in isn't my strong suit. You are kind and wonderful and I don't want to disappoint you. I'm fragile. And letting someone become close scares me. I've just... I've been hurt before. Really hurt. And I don't know what I'd do if I let someone in and they just stomped on my heart. I don't make friends easily. I don't trust people. And I'm beginning to trust you. I don't want to rush this and ruin a perfectly good friendship. Maybe soon you'll see what I look like. But, I don't know. People just give up on me. I'm not the easiest to be friends with. I can be judgmental and snide and so many people don't get that it's a coping mechanism. I have to be strong. I can't let people get me down.**

Blaine smiled softly as he typed out his reply.

_That was really brave of you to tell me all that. I don't want to lose this friendship either. You are one of the most genuine people I've ever met and talking with you has been so easy._

**I know. I really like you, Blaine.**

_I really like you, Kurt. I'm not going to hurt you. You're become to special to me._

**:)**

And that was good enough for Blaine. Kurt was interesting and kind and funny and Blaine never wanted to lose him.

Even if he had to wait forever. Kurt was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you guys for reading. Seriously.<strong>

**:)**


End file.
